


Stolen Heart

by HammyHamster



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Riften, Whiterun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammyHamster/pseuds/HammyHamster
Summary: Vex never had fate on her side. Her love was always running around with dragons and has walked the land of the dead. Now that Maris' has given up that life, Vex was happy to have the Guild's master back.Only was the happy picture cut in half when a messenger is to send the dragonborn to Whiterun because of a dragon siting..~~ Smut in Chapter 2 ~~





	1. Chapter 1

Vex was not a patient women. She was not one of those snot nosed noble who think they have the whole guild under their thumb. No, she was more of a lion in the corner and letting her anger slowly pile up to let it all out in one go. The Nordic female can only take so much from the other Nord who was poking at the fireplace. The note that the carrier had gave her was nothing more than ash in the air. "You could just ignore it and stay in the tunnels for it to blow off."

"As much as I love the smelly sewers," Maris and stood up to push the poker to the side of the small fireplace. "I am the Thane of Whiterun Hold."

"To oblivion with them!" Vex growled and bit into a fresh baked bread. She made a mental note to thank the blondie's Housecarl later. "You had said you had left that all behind."

Maris shook her head, keeping her eyes away from the female siting only a few feet away from her. "I thought I had. But dragons still wonder the lands and burn down villages."

Vex waved her free hand in front of her face. "That's what the guards are for."

"Those guards have families to go home to."

"And you don't?" Vex grinned as she saw a light blush go on the pale face. "Do not forget that the whole Guild is a family."

"I knew that," A hint of anger sprang in the Dragonborn's voice. "I have known that the day I had agreed to run it."

The white haired female sighed and poped the last of the bread into her mouth. This fight was going no where with both of them being a stubborn as they are. She wanted nothing more but to make her stay and not to play knight with a fearsome beast. Vex had only seen a dragon once when her and Maris were on a light nigh heist in Windhelm. Maris had said it was the smallest one she had seen so far, but the encounter was not one that she wanted to react. "Will you just-"

"Vex," Maris' voice growl like a booming thunder, "I am going and that is the end of that." She already had on her bottoms of the Nightgale amour on her bottom half and made her way to the front door. Only when the light of a near by torch shine on a golden necklaces. 

With quick feet that even the Nightgale could not react to, Vex grasped her wrist to turn her around. "What are you doing-?!" Maris got cut off as the other Nord touched her bare collar bone to pull the amulet out. 

"An Amulet of Maria?" Vex asked slowly and looked down into honey brown eyes. "What are you doing with this?"

Maris' lips fumbled with words as small sounds escaped her throat. A deep red blush panted her cheeks all the way down he neck to disappear at the rim of her under shirt. "I-I was-"

"Maris," Vex smiled and moved her hands to the tip of her chin. 

Maris let her eyes stare at the master thief's eyes and scrunched up her shoulders. "I was going to ask when I got back..." She trailed off.

Vex felt the smaller Nord's hand touch her elbow as she ran a finger on Maris' bottom lip. "Then why would you wear it now?" Again, her words seem to never want to come out of her mouth. "Some might say you were asking for for an reaction?" 

Before she could even find the right words, Maris found herself being tossed over Vex's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She sent a wide eyed look the the giggling Housecarl while being lead to the back bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Maris let out a grunt as her back hit the stiff bed. She could feel the other Nord's body heat never leave her own as her eyes raked down Vex's body. The white haired female unbuckled her thieves' Guild amour. Maris could hear the market from outside start to close and mentally groaned as she would be set back to make her ride to Whiterun.

 

That seemed to be the last thing on Vex's mind as her lock picking hands pulled off Maris' left boot. Her left one had been left behind in the haste of running to the bedroom. Rolling her thumb on the center of her rough feet, the older Nord placed a soft kiss on her big toe. The small action seemed to unravel the blonde's ribbons of stress. 

 

As well as the bottom of her amour pants it would seem.

 

Vex ignored the small cloth covering her golden chest and made her way up her body to smash her chapped lips onto the Dargonborn's soft ones. Maris let out a deep growl in the back of her throat from the dragon soul begging to be let loose and to mark the white haired female as her own.

 

But Vex was not going to let the thane have her way so easily. With a grin, she pulled off and let out a chuckle at the small whimper her lover let out. She reached behind the thinner Nord to pull a the string holding her breast wrap holding the perky pale boobs.

 

Maris let out a gasp, aware of how the female above her had only removed her chest piece as she had only a thin cloth covering her most privet part. Not that she had was some virgin priestess in a temple. She just never was one to think that she could bed some one as sexy as the one her on top of her. Or at least be bedded.

 

The Dragonborn's thoughts got cut off she thew her head back while Vex licked around her nipple. Making the breast cold, in turn, masking the dusty pink nipple harden. "Almost lost you," Vex's voice was husky and sent shivers down the blonde's spine. "Stay with me." Maris would have said something smart back if the older nord did not suck on her nipple as if she were a starving baby.

 

Vex took pity on the younger female below her as she kissed down the scared torso. Some were old from the years of battling dragons, yet some where freshly healed from jobs the Nightingale had taken on. Something she would have to chew out Delvin later for making her in harms way (something she knew damn well was not because of the jobs she had sent her on). The white haired Nord stopped her markings above the thin cloth the Dragonborn uses for underwear.

Maris groaned and moved her hips. Her hands stayed above her head even when the other female let go of them. She trusted her hips up, only to have them pinned down with a dark growl. It did not help the wetness she was making.

Vex wanted this to drag on through the night so then the warrior would not have the energy to leave the house, let alone to another hold. The sad part was, Mari knew what was happening.

And she loved every part of it.


End file.
